


Caring is Sharing

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Two of Her, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Rhajat arranges an unusual threesome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Rhajat uses magic for some weird sex' may not be the most original 'plot', but it is very much in character.

Cassandra froze the moment she crossed the threshold into her private quarters. There were something terribly wrong, even though nothing apparently was. Nothing wrong, but certainly something out of the ordinary.

Rhajat lounged invitingly on their bed. Which was nothing unusual, except that her hair was bright red. It had been its familiar old purple only, what, five, ten minutes ago?

"Ah, you're back," Rhajat purred, rising to greet her.

"Indeed I am," Cassandra replied. "Uhm... your... your hair?"

Rhajat paused for a moment, a look of uncertainty flashing across her face. She reached up and fiddled with one of her bright red locks.

"I was in the mood for... something different," Rhajat said. "Do you like it?"

"It's brighter than I would've expected of you," Cassandra said honestly. "But it's nice. I like it."

Rhajat smiled. "Good."

"How'd you change your hair colour so fast?" Cassandra asked. "Magic, I assume."

Rhajat embraced her and, with a sinister grin, pulled her close. "Shush now," she said.

Rhajat kissed her and the mystery of the changing hair colour faded from Cassandra's mind. For now, it was more than enough to simply feel Rhajat's lips on her own. By now they must have kissed dozens, hundreds, thousands of times and yet Cassandra never got tired of her. Of her twisted wife's surprising sweetness.

"You can't tell the difference, can you?" said Rhajat.

Cassandra pulled away quickly. Rhajat had many talents, but talking to her while also kissing her was not one of them. Or at least, talking coherently.

And there she was, Rhajat. Emerging from behind the broken wall at the far end of the room, her hair a familiar purple. And here Rhajat also was, her hair bright red.

"What? What?" Cassandra asked, looking from one smiling Rhajat to the other. "What's going on here?"

"You were right," said Rhajat - the red-haired Rhajat. "She's just like my Corrin."

"Who's Corrin?" Cassandra asked.

"You're Corrin," said the Rhajat with the more familiar purple hair.

"More or less," said the red-haired Rhajat. "My Corrin's hair is long and blonde, not short and green. Although... the eyes are much the same."

"Sparkling with pure honesty and passionate love?" Rhajat asked.

"Well, that, and she also has red irises and vertical pupils."

"Alright, enough," Cassandra snapped. "One of you, both of you, explain."

Rhajat let go of her and walked over to her purple-haired... twin? The two looked at one another with enigmatic smiles, then at her. Cassandra found herself swallowing hard. Her mind was thrown into confusion, but her body was becoming very much aware that there were two very attractive women in the room and they were both her wife.

"Did you ever make a choice, and then wonder what made have happened if you choose differently?" the purple-haired Rhajat asked.

"Well, sure," said Cassandra. "I suppose everyone does. But what does that have to do with-"

"You did make that other choice," said redhead Rhajat. "Somewhere, out there in the vast multiverse, there is a version of you that went right every time you went left."

"And through the emptiness of the astral plane and the power of the Dragon's Gate, it's almost trivial to visit those other places," Rhajat added.

"So... you..." Cassandra said slowly, pointing at the redhead. "Are some other Rhajat from some other universe?"

"Essentially," said the redhead. "Your Rhajat tells me that her mother was Orochi. Well, mine was Hinoka."

"Really?" said Cassandra. "Hayato married someone else? So does that mean there's a universe out there where you and I-"

"No."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Impossible."

"Completely ridiculous."

"Nowhere in the whole of the multiverse is there a single reality where you and I do not belong together."

"Somehow I had a feeling you'd say that," Cassandra said. "Alright, so, why are you here?"

Rhajat rested her head on the... the _other_ Rhajat's shoulder. "I brought her here, of course. For you."

"For me?"

Rhajat looked at her other self. "Don't you think she's beautiful? Don't you want her?"

Cassandra hesitated. She had a feeling she was standing at the edge of a minefield. If she said anything too praiseworthy of the other Rhajat, her own Rhajat might feel slighted. On the other hand, if she wasn't positive enough, her wife might feel she thought the same about her and feel insulted.

"She's as beautiful as you are," Cassandra ventured.

Both Rhajats gave her the same dark grin. They turned towards each other, mischief sparkling in the depths of their eyes.

"I can see why she's so attracted to me," said Cassandra's Rhajat. "To us. How about you?"

"Oh, I agree completely," the redhead replied.

Both Rhajats hugged each other close and kissed. Cassandra found herself blushing furiously as she watched her wife kiss her wife. Saw the way their mouths opened and their tongues slipped out. Heard them both sigh lustfully.

It was a show. The way Rhajat kissed Rhajat was a bit too obviously visible to be anything else. The way they sighed and gyrated against each other was just a bit too overdone - for a simple kiss, at least. It was a perfomance put on just to arouse her.

It was definitely working. Cassandra felt the heat rise in her body and her pussy starting to tingle. She'd quite got over the strangeness of seeing two identical women who were also, somehow, one woman kiss each other. Now all she wanted was to slide between their two bodies and feel their identical lips on her own skin.

"You say you brought her here for me?" Cassandra managed.

The Rhajats broke their kiss, but still held each other and caressed one another's arm. The look of pure desire they gave Cassandra made her shiver with arousal.

"You're right," Rhajat purred. "It would be wrong of me to keep myself all to myself."

"I agree," said Rhajat.

Rhajat and Rhajat kissed again. As they kissed, they began undressing each other. Cassandra wondered if she ought to be surprised by the easy way the two women could kiss and strip each other. They couldn't exactly see what they were doing, but on the other hand, it wasn't as if there was anyone else who was as intimately familiar with the other's body and their clothes. Except for Cassandra. And possibly this... 'Corrin'.

One by one, Rhajat's garments hit the floor, and so did Rhajat's. Bit by bit, more of their pale bodies revealed themselves. Cassandra watched the red-haired Rhajat closely, trying to find something different. Something that made her not completely identical to her own Rhajat, besides her red hair. A scar, perhaps. A birthmark.

When at last both Rhajats had stripped out of the last of their clothes, they stepped out of the little bundles of cloth around their ankles and turned towards Cassandra. Cassandra was sure she was blushing harder than she ever had in her entire life. Seeing her wife stand stark naked right next to her equally naked other self was... well, she wasn't sure there was a precise word for it, but it was definitely turning her on.

Cassandra looked both Rhajat's exposed bodies up and down. Identical faces, identical hands, identical legs, identical torsos, identical breasts. The two women were completely the same in every way. The _only_ thing that was different about their naked bodies was that her own wife had a patch of purple pubic hair and the other Rhajat had an otherwise identical patch of red pubic hair.

"You really are the same, aren't you?" Cassandra said.

"Of course," both Rhajats chorused. "And we want you."

The twin Rhajats advanced on Cassandra. There was a brief moment of confusion where they both tried to embrace her at the exact same time and their arms got in each other's way. Then they leaned in and kissed her.

It was possibly the strangest kiss Cassandra had ever had. Two pairs of identical lips brushed against her, seemingly fighting each other to touch as much of her mouth as they could. Soon, the tips of both Rhajat's tongues were pressing against Cassandra's lips and she opened her mouth to let them slip inside, her own tongue twirling and dancing with both of theirs.

Before long Cassandra felt two identical pairs of hands pawing at her clothes as both Rhajats wanted to undress her. But since they were both the same and thought the same and, importantly, knew the best way to strip her out of her clothes, they both tried undoing the same bits at the same time and got in each other's ways.

Cassandra stepped back. Rhajat and Rhajat mewed with disappointment, but she didn't let that bother her. Much. Instead, Cassandra started stripping down. She tried to make a show of it. She moved exageratedly, trying to make even the undoing of her cloak An Event. She moved and swayed as seductively as she could.

The hunger in the eyes of both Rhajats was palpable. Cassandra got the distinct sense they would pounce on her any moment now, but they managed to control themselves. Until, that is, the last scrap of clothing drifted to the floor and Cassandra stood before the two as naked as they were.

The two Rhajats lunged forward. Cassandra giggled as they lifted her off her feet and took her along to the bed. She soon found herself lying on her back, one Rhajat on her right, one Rhajat on her left. Technically, the one on her right was the purple-haired Rhajat from this universe, while the one on her left was the redhead Rhajat from some other reality. But under the barrage of her wives' frantic kisses and desperate groping, Cassandra couldn't bring herself to care about the difference.

Cassandra moaned softly as she felt Rhajat's lips kiss her neck and shoulder, felt her pale hands drifting across her bare stomach and caressing one of her legs, felt their hot bodies pressing against her from both sides. There were little she could do, except lie between her wives and enjoy their passionate attention. Once or twice, she turned her head to one Rhajat or the other so she could kiss them, but mostly she just lay back and let the two women have their way with her.

Cassandra squealed with delight when both Rhajats lips traveled down to her naked breasts. The two women and kissed and licked them all over, trailing their tongues along her curves. Cassandra felt the heat rise inside of her as Rhajat and Rhajat left trails of saliva glistening on her sensitive skin. Lustful warmth radiated throughout her body while two pairs of identical lips kissed her breasts again and again.

Cassandra grunted, her back arching, when the two Rhajats simultaneously dragged the tips of her tongues around her nipples before closing their mouths around them. Wet warmth surrounded both of her nipples at the same time and pleasure shivered through her when Rhajat and Rhajat started suckling on her breasts. Cassandra groaned with lust. Rhajat had suckled first one, then the other of her breasts often enough, but to feel her suckle on both of them at the same time was something else entirely and it left her panting and wet with lust.

Cassandra reached up with trembling arms and gently stroked Rhajat's and Rhajat's hair as they sucked on her breasts and their tongues played with their nipples. As she let her fingers run through their purple and red hair, she felt both Rhajats pause for just a moment and heard them laugh softly. She had no idea what was going through their minds, but then again, with the lust filling her body, Cassandra barely had any idea of what was going through her own mind.

Too soon, and again acting at the exact same time, both Rhajats let Cassandra's nipples pop out of the mouth again and started kissing their way further down her body. Cassandra felt the yearning down in her core intensify and she spread her legs wider in anticipation of her wives kissing their way down there. Even though... wait... Was there enough...?

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Rhajat and Rhajat banged their heads together the moment they both tried to lean in to kiss Cassandra's pussy.

"Get out of the way!"

"Me? I think you're the one who should move."

"How dare you! She's my wife!"

"She's my wife, you mean!"

"Rhajat!" Cassandra snapped.

"Yes?" the two chorused.

"This is ridiculous," Cassandra said. "Rhajat, Rhajat is a guest here, so I think you should let her... let her get on with it."

Red-haired Rhajat gave purple-haired Rhajat a faintly smug look.

"As you wish," Rhajat said unhappily.

Rhajat kissed Rhajat quickly on the lips. "Don't feel bad. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You just make sure she comes," Rhajat snapped. "I'll have not have you leave my wife unsatisfied."

"Oh, have no worry about that," Rhajat purred.

"Good."

Rhajat crawled up Cassandra's body while Rhajat placed herself prominently between her spread legs.

"No hard feelings?" Cassandra asked when she was face to face with her wife again.

Rhajat kissed her. "Of course not."

Whatever else Cassandra might've said was cut off abruptly when Rhajat kissed her lower lips and the Nohrian princess moaned with pleasure. She heard Rhajat inhale sharply as she watched her face.

Cassandra felt Rhajat's lip slowly kiss their way up and down her moist folds. Each time her mouth brushed against her slit, another wave of pleasure washed through her, making her excited body tremble with lust. Rhajat moved slowly, planting long kisses on her sensitive skin. Once or twice, Cassandra felt the tip of Rhajat's tongue slip out of her mouth and flick across her wetness, making her whole body shiver with delight.

"You're gorgeous," Rhajat growled.

Wordlessly, Cassandra reached out of for Rhajat's hand and took it, her fingers intertwining with her wife's even as her wife's near-identical other self rained yet more kisses on her pussy.

Cassandra faced Rhajat as she moaned and writhed because of Rhajat's tongue lapping at her between her legs. She could see her own lust reflected in her wife's eyes and was not at all surprised when she spotted Rhajat's free hand glide down her body and slip between her legs.

Something about seeing her wife masturbating propelled Cassandra to kiss her deeply. She pressed her lips against and Rhajat's and slid her tongue into her mouth. Even as she did so, she felt Rhajat's lips press against her pussy and felt her push her tongue deeply into her. Cassandra groaned into Rhajat's mouth as she felt Rhajat's tongue dart against her wet inner walls. She heard Rhajat whimper slightly, but whether that was because of their kiss, her own lustful moans or her masturbating fingers, Cassandra couldn't tell.

Cassandra pulled away from Rhajat's mouth, but took care not to let go of her hand. For some reason she couldn't right now explain, keeping hold of Rhajat's hand was extremely important to her right now. Cassandra gazed into Rhajat's dark and lustful eyes and listened to her gasp and whimper while she fingered herself even as her whole pleasured body danced on Rhajat's tongue twisting and licking inside of her.

Cassandra mewled with pleasure when she felt Rhajat's tongue make her way up to her clit. She gasped at the pleasure, her naked body writhing to the red-haired Rhajat's tune. The heavy light blossomed inside of her while Rhajat's nimble tongue drew circles around her clit.

"Is this it?" Rhajat gasped. "Am I making you come?"

Cassandra nodded mutely, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Rhajat's mouth on around her clit to speak. The pleasure burned inside of her, tongues of flame lapping at her skin. She moaned wantonly, unable to do anything but feel Rhajat driving her to ecstasy.

"Then do it," Rhajat growled. "Come for us."

Cassandra's whole body shook when she came, her orgasm hitting her hard. Completely overwhelmed by her climactic bliss, Cassandra gasped and moaned and shuddered out of all control, her body trapped between the two Rhajats who pleasured and loved her too much for her to handle. Yet even as her orgasmic body writhed out of all control, Cassandra kept hold of Rhajat's hand, gripping it so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

"Keep licking," Rhajat commaned her other self, even as her own hand rubbed her own pussy hard. "Make it last."

Cassandra doubted Rhajat had needed the order, or even any encouragement at all. She felt Rhajat kissing and lapping at her dripping core, pleasuring her body still more, make her come and come and come longer than she dared imagine.

Then, whimpering softing, sweating and trembling, Cassandra's climax passed. She was left exhausted and satisfied and glowing with inner light.

Rhajat - the red-haired Rhajat who given her pussy so much beautiful attention - crawled up Cassandra's body and lay next to her. Cassandra turned to her and kissed her. Rhajat's lips and chin were gleaming with her juices and Cassandra tasted herself on her tongue.

Cassandra reached down with her free hand and took Rhajat's hand. She lay there for a few moments, sandwiched between her two wives' identical bodies, tightly holding their identical hands, completely happy and utterly content.

"I love you," she said. She couldn't think of anything better. But then, there wasn't really anything else to say.

"We know," they replied. "We love you too."

The purple-haired Rhajat suddenly looked worried. "But... there is something you should probably know."

"Oh?" said Cassandra.

"You see," said the redhead Rhajat, "while I was more than happy to come here and love you together with myself, I did leave someone behind."

"This Corrin of yours," Cassandra said.

Rhajat nodded. "Exactly. And I love her as much as I love you, because she's you, after all. And leaving her alone to be with you... well, it's not fair to her, is it?"

"Ah. I think I see where this is going," Cassandra said.

"I had to make one promise to get her to come with me," the purple-haired Rhajat said. "Once we were done... once we'd satisfied you, I would have to go with her to love her Corrin the way she's loved you."

"I guess that's only fair," said Cassandra. "But you will come back, right?"

"Of course I will," said Rhajat.

"And perhaps I will, too," Rhajat added. "Who knows?"

"Well, get going then," Cassandra said. "Don't love me waiting."

Rhajat laughed and kissed her and so did Rhajat.

"I'll be back soon," Rhajat said.

"Take all the time you need," Cassandra said.

"In fact," said Rhajat with an impish smile, "why don't you come along to meet my Corrin? I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

" _Excellent_ idea," Rhajat said.

Cassandra opened her mouth once or twice before coming up with a reply.

"No," she said. "No, that's not fair. She deserves your undivided attention."

"You're too good," Rhajat said. "Well, we'll be off then, right?"

"Right," Rhajat agreed.

Cassandra watched both Rhajats slip off the bed, get back into their clothes, tear a hole in reality and step through. When they were gone, she looked up at the ceiling.

She loved Rhajat. She really did. But sometimes she was just... too much.

Although, Cassandra thought while her body tingled, Rhajat would never be too many.


End file.
